roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Greene
Bruce Greene is Adam's right hand man, and was co-anchor at InsideGaming. Bruce is known for his humping, farting, and laughing at Funhaus. His main role, though, is to annoy Adam as he plays terrible games, all in the name of entertainment. His Rooster Teeth profile can be found at BruceGreene Description Bruce is perhaps the wackiest member of the Funhaus gang. Bruce is known for his humping, wheezing, and farting. His most known trademark is his distinctive beard. It is said that Bruce has never ever shaved his body once. This assumption is supported by the fact that he has some royal chest and body hair. Also it's a fact that Bruce is "shredded as hell" as many people like to say, although he's hiding his muscles most of the time because he doesn't want Adam to become jealous. Bruce's Bio “Born in the small town of Los Angeles, Bruce always wanted to become the world’s greatest unicyclist. At the tender age of 4, he was performing the fabled “double puckle chuck” when he fell, hit his head, and went into a coma. Fourteen years later, he woke up on the radio as a DJ in Santa Barbara with no knowledge of how he got there. As time passed, he learned to live and love again, and he was mentored by a jolly old fat man who showed him the 1′s and 0′s of life. As he was walking down the aisle at his college graduation, he grabbed the computer science diploma from his mentor and shook his hand, asking what was next. He whispered, “Half-life 3,” and Bruce never saw him again. Then Bruce worked on Attack of the Show at G4 and reviewed tech products for years. The end.” — Bruce's Bio...According to InsideGaming History Bruce went to the University of California, Santa Barbara where he studied for Computer Science. He later worked at a radio station in Santa Barbara called KJEE, he was a DJ there. Bruce used to work on the television show, Attack of the Show. He was Segment Producer on the show. Bruce described what he did on the show as: "I produce Gadget porn, as well as Gaming with the Troops and MMA Chokehold(all segments on the show). " While in college Bruce made a video of his friends butthole farting. Role At Funhaus Bruce was the co-anchor of the Inside Gaming Daily new show, with Adam. Bruce is often the one who puts forward the unpopular/negative opinion on games. Bruce is also known for his humping of Adam on Wednesdays on the news show. As of now the show is currently unknown, if the same traditional way of their Gaming Daily is going to continue, we hope that we can enjoy more Bruce Humps. Gallery Humpday.jpg|Hump Day Bruce.jpg|BananaBruce JIbRi9o.jpg|Bruce in his natural habitat Beautifulbruce.png|Beautiful Bruce Trivia * Bruce has banned Nate so many time's that he feels a hatred for him, despite the fact that Nate's dad makes excellent pizza. * Bruce's favorite season is summer. * Bruce once said that his biggest regret was that he didn't fart enough at work. Prepare yourself Adam. * Bruce is a direct descendant of Pocahontas. * Bruce made a video called "Bath time with lil Bruce", he wears a diaper and bathes himself in the video. * Bruce Greene has two apps about him featured on the Google Play Store, "Brucie Bird" and "Pocket Bruce!" Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:August Birthday